Spread Your Wings
by Cerulean Dreams
Summary: Sakura discovers a new card. Unfortunately, when she activates it by mistake, someone must pay the ultimate price. [warning: i was feeling angsty when i wrote this] One Shot. ET Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters; Clamp does. I just like to write stories with it. ^_^  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! Hope you like this fic. It just kinda came to me one day. Well, enjoy and review! Ja.  
  
~*Spread Your Wings*~ by Cerulean Blue  
  
A young lady with glossy purple-black hair, lustrous indigo eyes, and a pale, silky complexion strolled into the classroom cheerfully, greeting all her friends and classmates.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun," she said mellifluously, as she flashed her oh so kawaii smile that made everyone else smile.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan," the three replied.  
  
"Alright now class, everyone please take your seats," the sensei said. So everyone took their seats and waited for class to begin. He took role and decided to start the class with a lecture while everyone intently took notes.  
  
One of the star pupils, Eriol Hiiragizawa, wasn't paying attention though. He knew all of the events the teacher was droning on about, and might have even been there in his past life as Clow Reed. So instead, he stared at the velvety hair of Tomoyo Daidouji, who sat in front of him, and took in her scent of lavender. They were good friends, though deep inside of Eriol, he clandestinely loved her as more than just a close friend.  
  
She's so beautiful he thought. and intelligent, and sweet, and caring, and kind, and funny. but before he could continue, the girl of his dreams turned around and was now face to face with him. He was taken by surprise, but hid it quickly behind a nice grin.  
  
"Were you staring at me, Eriol-kun?" she whispered, smiling.  
  
"What if I was?" he returned, grinning.  
  
"Just wondering, because it felt like you were." She turned back around to the lecture that was still going on and on.  
  
Hmm, she's keener than I thought he noted.  
  
After a few more long hours of tedious lectures, it was finally time for lunch. As usual, the four of them, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol, sat under the cherry blossom tree.  
  
"So, Sakura-chan, have you or Syaoran-kun sensed anything strange lately?" Tomoyo asked, hoping that some of her new costumes would have a chance to be taped in action.  
  
"Gomen, Tomoyo-chan, demo everything's fine now, right Eriol-kun?"  
  
"Hai, Sakura-san," he answered, though he did know that something was coming. He just wasn't supposed to tell Sakura. She had to figure it out on her own. It was coming; something that would happen after school in the Penguin Park.  
  
After school, the gang walked home together as usual. And also as usual, they went through Penguin Park. That's when it all began.  
  
"Sakura-chan, do you sense something?" Syaoran asked her. She concentrated for a moment. "Hai. That's strange.it feels like a Clow Card!"  
  
"Hai, demo, didn't you capture all of them already?" "I think so. And I've transformed them all too. Eriol-kun, do you know something?"  
  
He smirked. Of course he knew something; he knew everything. (Except for one tragedy that's about to happen after the capture.) "Hai, Sakura-san. It is another Clow Card. You must capture it and transform it into a Sakura Card. Demo, be careful. It's very powerful."  
  
"Hai." She took her key pendant necklace off and held it before her, chanting, "O key of the stars, ancient forces near and far. With powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light. RELEASE!" Her staff revealed itself and she twirled it around, as usual, and prepared to fight. "What card is it though?" she asked.  
  
"Sakura-san, you must figure it out. Look around. Anything look strange to you?" Eriol replied calmly.  
  
Sakura scanned the park. Everything seemed to be fine, except for one thing. Under the stream that flowed beneath the bridge, all the water was being sucked up into oblivion.  
  
"That's it!" Sakura shouted, running over to the bridge.  
  
"This is great! Good thing I brought my camera!" Tomoyo said happily, as she filmed the whole thing. "Demo, I didn't bring a costume!" Her spirit damped.  
  
"Sakura-chan, use a card to bind it!" Syaoran instructed.  
  
"Hai." She thrust a slender pink and gold Sakura Card before her. "Windy! Release and surround the unknown card!"  
  
The Windy Card was released. It flew out and trapped the unknown card, revealing a light green spirit with an atrocious grin. The new card then began to suck Windy into nothingness, until Syaoran screamed for Sakura to capture the card before it escaped. "Sakura-chan, capture it now!"  
  
She nodded and held her staff at an angle at the Clow Card. "Card that is unknown. By the power of stars, I command you to draw your power from my light and transform under your new master, Sakura! Return to your power confined!"  
  
The form of a card appeared, and the spirit was sucked in, freeing Windy. The card flew into Sakura's hands. It glowed and read: The Absorb.  
  
"Well done. Demo, be careful with that card, Sakura-san. It's very powerful and mischievous," Eriol warned.  
  
"Don't worry, Eriol-kun. It's not like I'm that dense that I'll actually say the incantation and say release and put my staff on the card," Sakura said. But unfortunately, she did exactly what she just said she wouldn't do. The Absorb Card was released and looked around impishly. It didn't receive a command from its mistress, so it just absorbed anything it saw. Since Eriol was right there, it entered his body and began sucking all his magic rapidly. He gasped and fell on his hands and knees, letting out a cry of agony. It hurt immensely when so much of his magic was being sucked up so quickly.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo cried worriedly and stooped down next to him. Syaoran watched in shock.  
  
"Hoee!" came Sakura's voice. "Gomen nasai, Eriol-kun! What do I do?"  
  
"Sa_ku_ra_-san. Call back th_e card," Eriol said weakly, still in pain.  
  
"Hai. Absorb Card, I, Sakura, your new master, command you to return to your power confined! She pointed her staff at it and her symbol appeared on the floor, but it didn't work. "Return to your power confined, ABSORB CARD!" It still didn't work, but she tried again. "RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED! ABSORB CARD!" she shouted louder, but it still didn't work. "What do I do? It's not working!"  
  
Eriol was still on the ground, pale and frail. He was paler than usual and his energy continued to drain speedily. Then the Absorb came out, leaving Eriol with only a few drops of magic still flowing in his veins. The sea green spirit smiled maliciously and entered Sakura's body, relinquishing all of Eriol's powers into her.  
  
She let out a shrill cry of pain. "Ahhhhhh!" There was too much power being freed inside her. She couldn't handle all of Eriol's powerful magic.  
  
"Absorb Card! Suck up all of Eriol-kun's powers from me and give it back to Eriol-kun!" she shouted with all her strength. The card did as told, but only half of it. It sucked back Eriol's powers, but it didn't return it to the rightful owner. It merely returned to its card form. Sakura began to feel angry. Grr! How can one card cause soooo much trouble and pain?! she thought. She sighed and thrust the Absorb Card in front of her. "Absorb Card! Come forth and return Eriol-kun's powers!" It failed but she tried again, but this time more forcefully.  
  
"ABSORB CARD! COME FORTH AND RETURN ERIOL-KUN'S POWERS!" It only failed again.  
  
"Sakura-san, the Absorb Card is very mischievous and powerful. If it won't return to its card form, then it won't return. So now I must suffer the consequences," Eriol said, slowly and still very feeble. He turned to Tomoyo. Her eyes were wide with fear.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, there's something I must tell you before my passing," he said, still enervated. "I love you."  
  
Tears spilled out of her once sparkling eyes. "I love you too, Eriol-kun. I was going to confess, demo I thought you only liked me as your friend. But you're going to be fine. Sakura-chan is going to find a way to save you," Tomoyo said desolately. Sakura was still trying all kinds of cards, but none of them did any good. "It'll be okay. You're not going to die," Tomoyo continued.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Tomoyo-chan. But I guess this is how it's got to end. But you will move on and find someone else to love. Be happy. Don't dwell on me. Although I will forever love you deeply," Eriol answered in a still fragile voice, as if he would break apart any moment. "Iie, Eriol-kun. I will only love you. Only you. I will never love anyone else as much as you. You're my only hope. Only hope, Eriol-kun. I need you. Onegai, don't go. I need you," said in an almost whisper. More tears were now flowing down her soft cheeks now. "I need you," she whispered.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran watched this depressing scene, and tears began to drip from their eyes as well.  
  
"I love you, Tomoyo-chan. Always and forever. Never forget that. I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes. Gomen.nasai,.Tomoyo-chan." At his last words, his stunning cerulean eyes were covered by his eyelids, as he drifted into the sleep of no return.  
  
"ERIOL-KUN!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed. "Eriol-kun! Wake up. Don't leave me!" she said, desperately. "Don't leave me," she said more softly now, loosing hope and her one true happiness and only place of complete console. She began to cry even harder, tears pouring out like crazy as she felt her heart get torn up, this time ten times worst than the first. "Kimi wo aishiteiru, Eriol-kun, kimi wo aishiteiru," she whispered through her painful tears. She had just found her love, and right afterwards, he died right in her arms.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! This is all my fault!" Sakura cried.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Sakura-chan. You tried your best to help," she said. "Demo, it wasn't good enough," she said more softly. "Tomoyo-san, are you going to be okay?" Syaoran asked worriedly. (He hasn't said anything for a while.) He was also sad and concerned, but he kept a straight face. I mean he did want to kill Eriol, but not literally.  
  
"I don't know," the still bawling girl replied. "Could I just be alone for now? I need some time to think."  
  
Sakura was about to go hug Tomoyo, but Syaoran's firm grip on her shoulder indicated that they should just leave.  
  
"Okay, Tomoyo-chan. But you know where to find us, okay?" Sakura asked melancholy. From behind her purple-black hair that acted as curtains, she replied quietly, "Hai."  
  
They left her there to contemplate the recent lost. When they were out of sight, Tomoyo caressed Eriol's soft lips with her own and laid her head on Eriol's chest, still crying all the while. Gloomily, she thought, How can I move on when you're the only for me? We were destined to be together. What went wrong? I just found you ~*~ Hiiragizawa Mansion "ERIOL-SAMA!" both Nakuru and Spinel yelled as they felt Eriol's sudden energy drain. They also began to feel weak.  
  
"We've got to get to him. He's in trouble!" Nakuru said to Spinel.  
  
"Matte, let me sense him and see what's wrong first." Spinel concentrated and soon knew the whole story.  
  
"Well, what happened, Suppi-chan?"  
  
"I don't like that name! But since this is a serious situation, I'll answer for once." He explained to her the whole story on their way to finding Eriol. But on the way, they could feel that it was too late to save him.  
  
"Suppi-chan, did you feel that?"  
  
"Hai. He's gone."  
  
"Isn't there any way to bring him back?" she asked sadly.  
  
"Iie. Not even both our powers, the Clow Mistress's powers and that Chinese kid's powers combined could bring him back. He's too powerful."  
  
Both sighed gloomily. Tears started to spill out of their eyes too.  
  
When they arrived, they stopped in their tracks as they saw Tomoyo sobbing over Eriol. Her crying had simmered down a little, though she was still grieving painfully.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan." Nakuru said softly. "Poor Tomoyo-chan. She loves master so much. I've seen how she looks at him. And he loves her so much too. I know how she feels."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Well, I can just imagine what it would be like if I lost my Touya-kun."  
  
"Kinomoto-kun isn't yours."  
  
"Yes he is!"  
  
"Iie, he's not, but lets get back to this situation." "Hai. Suppi-chan, what went wrong? We both saw in our premonition that master and Tomoyo-chan were going to be very happy together. This wasn't suppose to happen."  
  
"Hai. Demo, Kinomoto-san has messed up destiny's plans. When she release the Absorb Card the second time, she corrupted fate's course."  
  
Nakuru sighed. "That Sakura-chan sure does know how to break people's hearts, even if it's unintentional. And I can't help but feel a little anger towards her. She broke Tomoyo-chan's heart twice and ours by taking Eriol-sama's life."  
  
"I can actually relate to something you're saying. Demo, twice?"  
  
"The first time was when Tomoyo-chan thought that she loved Sakura-chan most, and Sakura-chan rejected her. The second time is when she caused this and took away Tomoyo-chan's real love."  
  
"How dreadful."  
  
"Should we comfort her?"  
  
"Iie. She needs her space. She'll be okay after a while. All she needs is time."  
  
"Hai. So what do we do now?"  
  
"I guess we leave for now. There's not much we can do here."  
  
So they left mournfully.  
  
Tomoyo didn't hear anything that Nakuru or Spinel said. All she could think about was Eriol, and began to stare into the blue sky.  
  
"Kami-sama, why are you doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this? What did Eriol-kun do to deserve this?" Her beautiful violet eyes were now red and puffy from crying.  
  
She thought for a moment. Eriol-kun said that he'd wait for me. Demo, I don't want to wait. Demo, I don't want to commit suicide, either. I want to fly to the heavens above! she sort of shouted in her mind.  
  
Then suddenly, something on Tomoyo's back glowed and shimmered. She looked behind her, feeling a tingling sensation. To her surprise, large crystal clear wings sprouted from her back. They glittered and spread apart. They were like Sakura's wings, only a clear color and it seemed to shimmer.  
  
Kami-sama! What's happening? she thought. Then it hit her. She had sprouted wings so she could fly to Eriol. Destiny was giving them another chance. Tomoyo stood up and leaped into the air, flapping her impressive wings. She soared into the clear blue skies, wondering what it would be like.  
  
"I'm coming, Eriol-kun, I'm coming," was all she said in a low voice as she flew higher and closer to the heavens with each striking wave.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: So what do you think of this fic? Weird? Original? I hope so, cuz I didn't see any fics like this one, otherwise I wouldn't have written it. So gomen nasai if it is similar to yours or anyone else's. Anyway, did you enjoy it? Was it good? Tell me now by reviewing! Readers, remember that receiving opinions and compliments from you is a huge part of the writing process! So please review! Arigatou! Ja! ^_^ 


End file.
